Tout ce que nous avons à décider c'est que faire du temps !
by Eiko le magicien blanc
Summary: Venez suivre l'incroyable histoire de deux garçons, au programme histoire d'amour, magie, trahison... Possible cross-over avec beaucoup de fandom ! Ps : Histoire d'amour entre homme, homophobe s'abstenir


_Coucou les gens, voici un petit OS sur la fin d'une histoire d'amour. J'ai pas mal d'idées par exemple faire une cross-over géant avec deux personnages totalement OC, mais comme je manque de temps pour le moment se sera un OS._

_Tout ceci m'appartient, toutes reproductions sont interdites !_

_Sinon Je vous remercie d'avance si vous lissez ce petit texte ! )_

_Attention histoire d'amour entre deux hommes !_

_Si ça peut aider, j'ai écouté « Je ne sais pas » de Zazie_

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? A vraie dire Guillaume ne savait plus vraiment comment tout ceci avait commencé, ou plutôt il préférait ne pas se souvenir. Actuellement tout ce qui comptait c'était de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le jeune homme courait dans le dédale d'escalier, ses poumons étaient en feux et ses jambes en sang. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait le retrouver et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Le gratte-ciel n'avait plus rien d'accueillant, Ancienne place forte de l'humanité. La tempête apocalyptique avait tout ravagé, détruit les fenêtres et fait s'écrouler certaines parties de la tour.

Guillaume se trouvait maintenant devant la porte qui menait au toit, il la poussa avec le reste de force qui lui restait et s'engouffra quand l'ouverture fut assez grande. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit le spectacle sanglant qui l'attendait sur le toit du bâtiment : des corps, des dizaines de corps gisaient là sans vie dans l'attente d'être emporté dans la tempête. Quelques coups de tête et Guillaume trouvât celui qu'il cherchait, il s'approchât le plus rapidement possible tout en s'accrochant à une rambarde pour éviter d'être emporté par le vent ou de glisser à cause de la pluie.

Quand il fut suffisamment proche du corps, il s'accroupit près de lui et lui posait sa tête sur ses genoux. Etait-il vivant ? Respirait-il ? Le garçon lui passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste d'amour sincère :

« Tu…tu es là ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller.

- Je ne pars plus maintenant, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour arriver.

- Ne tend pas fais, j'ai encore un peu de force. la victime émit un son plaintif et se recrovillia sur elle-même un instant.

- Tu, tu es blessé ? interrogea Guillaume qui porta son regard sur le corps et vit un plait béante au niveau du ventre.

- Non (tousse) je me porte comme un charme haha ! ironisa le blessé.

- S'il te plait ne parle, économise tes forces.

- Tu sais. sa respiration se fit plus lente. Je ne m'en sortirais pas Guillaume, c'est fini pour moi.

- Non, non ne dit pas ça, je peux te porter et nous sortir d'ici ! Hurla l'amoureux aux aboies

- Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre, avant que tous se détruisent ?

- Oui, les larmes commencèrent à coller sur les joues du jeune homme, c'était un jour d'aout, je me rendais à la plage pour aller nager et après quelques brasses j'ai voulu m'acheter une glace, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent alors…

- Alors, je t'ai vu et je t'ai proposé de te payer ta glace en échange d'un verre. Gémit-il.

- Et maintenant regarde nous, cinq ans plus tard…

- Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir payé cette glace, tu sais…même si…embrasse-moi et serre moi fort… »

Guillaume posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon et dans un ultime geste d'amour fit pression dessus, il se mit à serrer le corps aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, quand il sentit la vie quitter celui-ci.

« Je suis tellement désolé, tout est ma faute ! le garçon à bout de force explosa en sanglot. Je t'aime tellement et maintenant je vais me retrouver sans toi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi… »

La tempête c'était maintenant transformé en un géant maelström, qui bientôt recouvrît la totalité de la tour et l'emporta loin de ce monde pour ne rester plus que souvenirs dans le cœur des hommes.


End file.
